


Finally

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But just a little, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Roommates, Summer Feelings, Swimming, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: They’ve been talking about doing this for weeks, about taking an evening off college responsibilities and instead spend it together at the lake a few miles from campus — the whole crew; Jo, Charlie, Dorothy, Ash, Benny, Chuck, Sam, Kevin, Dean, and Cas.





	Finally

Cas leans back onto his arms to support his weight on the planes of the wooden dock beneath him as his feet dangle in the warm water of the lake.

They’ve been talking about doing this for weeks, about taking an evening off college responsibilities and instead spend it together at the lake a few miles from campus — the whole crew; Jo, Charlie, Dorothy, Ash, Benny, Chuck, Sam, Kevin, Dean, and Cas.

He lets his gaze wander over his friends with a fond smile, taking a sip from his bottle of cold beer. Jo is in the lake with Benny, as usual progressively pressing closer into his personal space, Dorothy and Anna are close to them, floating on their backs and staring up into the stars. Chuck and Ash are leaning against the dock next to Cas, giggling and passing a joint between them. Garth and Sam are behind them on the dock, talking and gesturing excitedly while stuffing their faces with sandwiches.

Sandwiches Cas and his roommate Dean have prepared for them beforehand in their small kitchen, bumping against each other and arguing about fillings. 

Cas watches Dean in the lake, as he picks Charlie up and gets ready to dump her in the water next to him. Watches the way the muscles in Dean’s arms flex, the way he throws his head back in laughter at Charlie’s shrieks, the way the moonlight reflects on his wet hair. Watches Dean radiating happiness.

He gets lost a little in the moment then, in the atmosphere. Quiet but all-encompassing contentment, whispered teases, splashing water, a warm breeze, the strong smell of summer.  
The soft moonlight, a splattering of stars above him that inevitably reminds him of freckles on pale skin.

He feels like they all belong here, with the full moon and the dark sky and the chirping crickets.

A cool hand on his thigh abruptly rips him out of his musings, though, and then he finds himself staring into his favorite green eyes.

Dean’s beautiful pink lips curve up into an evil smirk and Cas barely has the presence of mind to set his beer bottle down behind him before Dean grabs his hips and pulls him down into the water — and right up against his warm, broad chest.

Cas scrambles to hold onto something, and ends up with his arms around Dean’s neck and his legs wrapped around his thighs.

He hears Charlie snort somewhere behind them, and when he looks up from where his eyes got stuck on Dean’s collar bone for a bit, he finds them nose-to-nose.

The devilish smirk on Dean‘s lips is long gone, instead replaced by a soft, private little smile. They are so close that Cas can almost feel Dean’s eyelashes brush against his skin, and he’s suddenly overwhelmed with adoration.

His fingers are still buried in the soft, damp hair just above Dean’s neck, and it takes a few tries to bring his feet to the muddy ground of the lake, take a step away from Dean and pry his hands off of him. 

Dean clears his throat and asks: “You okay, Cas? Looked a little lost there.”

“Sure, yeah, I‘m good. I was just thinking about how lucky I am,“ Cas says, and can‘t help but take a tiny step back into Dean‘s personal space.

“To know me?“ Dean asks, smirk back in place.

“Yes,“ Cas breathes, and it sounds a little too honest in the quiet air of the night.

“Yeah?“ Dean sounds equally breathless all of a sudden, looking up at Cas with a soft pink blush on his cheeks. “Me too, hope you know that.“

Warm water sloshes up against Cas‘ stomach in small waves when Dean moves closer towards him. And then, before Cas even realizes it‘s happening, he has one hand on Dean‘s cheek and the other on his chest, where he feels Dean‘s heart beat frantic beneath his palm.

“Cas?“ he asks, and brings his own hand up against Cas‘ neck. “Can I — Can I kiss you?“

“Please,“ he says, and before the word is even fully out of his mouth, Dean is moving in and pressing his lips against Cas‘, careful and slow and warm and so, so good.

After that, he feels and tastes and hears nothing but Dean; Dean‘s lips on his mouth, Dean‘s hands on his skin, Dean‘s breathy sounds and his pounding heartbeat and the way his stomach tightens beneath Cas‘ hands.

They both sink into the kiss, don’t realize when their friends start to holler and cheer all around them, don’t realize when Charlie shouts at them to keep it PG, don’t realize when they eventually gather all their stuff and leave Dean and Cas.

Cas is too focussed on the soft moans Dean is making against his lips, how warm and pliant and content he is, how he’s holding Cas like he won’t ever let go. He’s hard against Dean’s thigh, and when he lets his hand wander, he finds Dean hard, too. There’s no rush as they grind against each other, just slow. gentle movements and deep kisses.

When they eventually stop to take a few breaths and giggle against each other’s necks with happiness, they finally notice that they are alone. All they are left with are towels, dry clothes and two bottles of beers on the dock. 

There’s a tiny scribbled note tucked beneath one of the bottles, signed by Charlie and Sam and probably everyone else, and all it says is: Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this tiny soft thing :') <3
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
